pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox007/Build:Team - HA Discord Spike
Parasitic bond on necro? Fox007 15:21, 24 December 2008 (EST) :caller is doing it wrong. Brandnew. 15:25, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::Way too easy to catch with Barbed~>Parasitic~>SoC~>spear attk. By the time SoC goes up, Bleeding is gone. Bloodspike and IV spike have way more defense too tbh. 15:39, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::U have 2 soc's-- ChristmasRelyk 15:39, 24 December 2008 (EST) + on caller imo ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:42, 24 December 2008 (EST) worst discord spike i've ever seen =\--Golden19pxStar 15:42, 24 December 2008 (EST) :Are you going to put down every ha build that isnt awesomesauce-- ChristmasRelyk 15:47, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::Relyk don't mess with golden when it comes to tombs k? --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 15:48, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::No but when it comes to a discord spike that deals 400 damage, has bar that should o9nly be used in melee heavy builds (Mo/P) and uses a parasgon caller (WTF is that doing in a disacord spike?) then yes, i will shoot it down--Golden19pxStar 15:53, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::tbh it deals 668 damage and cuz of SoC it iz uninterruptable :3 Fox007 16:09, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::Yeeahh.. Fuck that. The second wave of damage is simply put late. And it's 668 dmg of which more than 200 is armor affected, thus this spike is incapable of killing anything. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:23, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::525 armor ignoring damage and 310 armor effected damage :3 happy nowz? Fox007 16:53, 24 December 2008 (EST) 2008 (EST) 6 N/Rt bitches, 1 Spellbreaker, 1 caller. Brandnew. 16:55, 24 December 2008 (EST) :6 N's anyway, not 6 N/Rts Brandnew. 16:58, 24 December 2008 (EST) GoI + WW wins as caller, yes. Or, just AoF + SoL if you really wanna keep this caller. Using Enfeeble every time seems kind of retarded if you can give them a condition right away. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 18:34, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::The point for the para caller is the quick recharging SoC to spike quick without being interrupted. And i am not using 6 necro's 1 caller and a SB because discord is a 2 second cast and when they are spiking they will food for the opponent. Fox007 06:08, 25 December What's the point of the para caller if the only hex has 12 sec recharge? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 07:25, 25 December 2008 (EST) "525 armor ignoring damage and 310 armor effected damage :3 happy nowz?" still not strong. There's more than a second of time between the 500 armor ignoring damage and 310 armor affected damage. RoFlol. --'› Srs Beans ' 08:14, 25 December 2008 (EST) i've changed the build to a playable discordspike, hope you guys like it more^^--93.133.235.201 09:15, 25 December 2008 (EST)Hugo :I actually like the idea of IV + GoI caller. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:18, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::i still find interrupts scary Fox007 09:41, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::yea thats a problem, but this spike works better than yours, which was just epic fail and would have been killed by a iway group, no its a build that can win some fights.--Hugo 09:46, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::Just slapped my idea on PvX and i choose a SoC Para for the anti interrupt when spiking but i couldn't combine it as a caller. Fox007 09:52, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::If they are wasting interrupts on your spikes, they aren't getting kills, + Discord at 2 sec recharge + IV at 5 second recharge + GoI lasting 3 spells means they will never interrupt all your spikes. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 10:11, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::::Makes the Infuse cry Fox007 10:12, 25 December 2008 (EST) what advantage does this have over IV? worse attribute spread, spike more easily shut down, not aoe if you get the kill. -- Gringo TALK 16:43, 25 December 2008(EST) :Armor - ignoring, Quick recharge, has 1 IV means it has the AoE when the kill gets made. Fox007 11:47, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::yea but IV is quick recharge, quicker cast, doesn't rely (completely) on the caller =/ -- Gringo TALK 16:57, 25 December 2008(EST) :::IV still loses a lot of effectiveness against rangers and anyone with a frostbound insignia. Plus this has huge pressure if youre lucky enough to spam discord on a hexed/conditioned foe. 12:17, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::No one runs fucking frostbound insignia =\--Golden19pxStar 12:19, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::::I do! — Skakid Rally- kupo! 12:19, 25 December 2008 (EST) Get rid of the SB/infuse You've already got three N/rts for powerhealing, go SB or AoF + prot, take another N/Rt with transfer and another N/E--Golden19pxStar 12:21, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Actually instead of N/E go with another N/P for more fall back + stand--Golden19pxStar 12:22, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::yea great idea, drop the caller for a unnecesary character, this would be a nice idea, why dont we drop the caller in icy and get a rc?--hugo 12:24, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::Because RC sucks when you have 3x MBaS? You're not getting rid of the caller either dumbass. You're getting rid of the bas SB/infuse for SB/Prot and changing an N/Mo to N/P for crazy defence from an extra conc, fall back, and stand. If you're going to insult someone, make sure you're not an idiot first.--Golden19pxStar 12:26, 25 December 2008 (EST) prof=Necromancer/Paragon death=12+1+2 soul=8+1 command=10Discordof SufferingYourself!"Haste!"Back!"Your Ground!"of ConcentrationSignet/build For more well, Make Haste and SoC Spamming Fox007 12:29, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Go with suffering the spell. LEt's you get more profanes up, and has more AoE hex + condition (disease spread) to hide spikes better--Golden19pxStar 12:30, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::but on what cuz i just rememberd 4 attribute spreading isn't that awsome. Fox007 12:32, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::only need 2+1 curse for 11s suffering, that's plenty--Golden19pxStar 12:39, 25 December 2008 (EST) thats bullshit, you have to apply a hex and a condition at the same time, and you have to apply them right before disord hits, otherwise the condition or the hex will get removed and you deal 0 dmg.ahh btw: if you rate think of your comments before rating^^ discord ahs a spike rate of 4 sends(skill only recharge after they are casted and not while^^) and iv has 5 seconds--hugo 12:42, 25 December 2008 (EST) :My god you're bad. IV + glyph of imo applies hex + condition, if you're not a horrible caller you'll start spiking a fraction of second before your team so that your hex lands first. On top of that you have suffering + disease hiding your spike. And no it doesn't have a 4s recharge you dipshit, you can begin recasting 2s after you finish casting, you're logic is retarted--Golden19pxStar 12:53, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::lol aou are retarded, you start casting, after 2 seconds you are finished and the recharge starts, then after 2 seconds you can cast again, after 2 seconds you are finished and the recharge starts, after 2 seconds....... hope you understand that, if not ill draw a picture for you;)--hugo 14:49, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::You only need one icy+GoI for discord's conditions to be met and discord is awsome because it's armor ignoring damage to activate icy's second effect. Fox007 15:16, 25 December 2008 (EST) now the build is epic fail youve completely destroyed the build.no infuse? go back to pve noob ::Two spirit transfers and a good prot mean you don't need infuse. Go back to pve noob--Golden19pxStar 14:55, 25 December 2008 (EST) I kinda doubt the usefulness of double "Never Surrender!". -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 15:17, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Having it up always is amazing, so good for negating degen on people under 75. Was most useful in bspike when everyone needed to be bleeding for angorodons (prenerf) but it's still good here--Golden19pxStar 17:14, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::Mm yeah, I guess so. Just wondering, a skil slot can probably used better than negating a 5 second cooldown. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 18:09, 25 December 2008 (EST) Deja Vu? Wasn't there already a discord spike, that got removed? it was bad but still better than this crap. [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me work it']] 09:37, 26 December 2008 (EST) :lolwut where Fox007 11:06, 26 December 2008 (EST) In theory You could spike down the enemy team in less than a minute. You have a spike happening almost every 5 seconds, so if they panic and you spike, you could have a sub-minute win. 11:18, 26 December 2008 (EST) :yep, spiking every 7 seconds, and lets just hope they use no resses, dont prot, and dont infuse any of your spikes. -- Gringo TALK 16:24, 26 December 2008(EST) ::in theory. :P 11:38, 26 December 2008 (EST) starts flaming :3 the caller isn't the only one who can do the conditions of Discord and besides that Rotting Flesh + Enchantments which the other team uses also makes spiking able. Fox007 11:22, 26 December 2008 (EST) :its not a good build seriously, for the reasons stated on the vote. -- Gringo TALK 16:24, 26 December 2008(EST) ::also, having 2 other hexes and 1 condition wont get you terribly far. -- Gringo TALK 16:25, 26 December 2008(EST) ::ah the reasons which are not true Inferior to almost every rit spike, IV spike, or anything else. Armor - Ignoring 4 sec recharging spikes owns. Your team will get spiked through a 2 second discord when you lack heals. 50% constans Blocking +24 Armor and +3 Health Regeneration. If your caller is shut down your spike does all of 0 damage. the rest of the team also has conditions and hexes and besides that the other team probebly uses enchantments (Healer's Boon etc). Fox007 11:28, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::it has TWO other conditions and ONE other hex, you wont have the option of spiking any target. and other spikes do just as much damage but with a lower cast, more defense. not sure where you got blocking from, there is only a few WoW's in the build. and its only +3 regen fi theyre under 75% health. over exaggerating the builds features is usually a key indicator that the build is bad -- Gringo TALK 16:32, 26 December 2008(EST) ::::oh i forgot lol spirit bond. and it has +3 regen and an addiotnal +3 under 75%Fox007 11:34, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::what? never surrender only gives +3 under 75% health, none above... -- Gringo TALK 16:36, 26 December 2008(EST) ::::::Recuperation -.- good indication that you not even looked at the complete page Fox007 11:37, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::lolk so i missed ONE skill on the team, dont insult me over it. even so, every single point still stands and the only reason its in other is cuz goldenstar loves discord spikes :) -- Gringo TALK 16:39, 26 December 2008(EST) ::::::::IV spike and ritspike are armor affected, which is this build's strength. And caller getting shut down is a counter to every spike build. 11:40, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::they do so much damage its not like it matters. and yes its a counter for every spike build that doesnt make it any less true. plus IV spike can kill even if soul barbs doesnt get off. -- Gringo TALK 16:42, 26 December 2008(EST) ::::::::::Iv can't always kill but discord can just because it goes through armor. Fox007 12:01, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::wow you just wont give it up. -- Gringo TALK 17:06, 26 December 2008(EST) ::::::::::::not until you agree you are wrong. Fox007 12:06, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::ok ill admit it when this ends up in trash in a few days. -- Gringo TALK 17:08, 26 December 2008(EST) ::::::::::::::Oh i forgot you got a SB Prot monk to keep your caller alive while spiking. Fox007 06:08, 28 December 2008 (EST) two n/p are you serious? 86.5.200.85 21:06, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Just because chaining "Stand Your Ground!" and "Fall Back!" is awsome and spamming SoC makes the spikes uninterruptable. Fox007 05:21, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::but i think "Never Surrender!" can be changed for something else. Fox007 05:22, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::Nvm forgot it's PvP Version only lasts for 10 seconds. Fox007 05:25, 30 December 2008 (EST) from noticeboard Gringo: Inferior to almost every rit spike, Your team will get spiked through a 2 second discord when you lack heals. If your caller is shut down your spike does all of 0 damage. isn't that argument also allpied for this build which is in great? Golden: Tease meta makes this pretty weak, damage is inferior to ritspikes Doesn't makes tease meta every spike weak? And Rit spike damage is armor ignoring. Fox007 14:03, 27 January 2009 (EST) :Riftspike is still able to get kills w/o gust b/c it also has gale + winters, your caller has two skills that are necessary for every spike, while riftspike has 4-5 skills that can all be used to score a kill. And yes, tease meta does make spike builds bad, that's why no one is playing spikes atm. Anyway, riftspike has much better damage, support, and utility than discord--Golden19pxStar 14:23, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::Also riftspike has two primary monks when spiking and the spikers themselves aren't the primary healers, in your build you only have one person who's not on every spike, and everyone else is responsible for the primary healing--Golden19pxStar 14:26, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::Discord is also still able to get kills without the caller (suffering / Rotting Flesh). And i can edit the build by dropping 1 spiker for another monky. Fox007 14:38, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::I'm not going to question Golden and saint on this issue (as they're both BM's), all I can say Fox is to accept that they're right, if you still insist that they're wrong, go appeal to one of the other BM's (Tab, Rawr or Ska (Unexist is blocked atm)) on their talk page, but in the mean time stop re-applying you're vote, you've been told by 2''' BM's your vote is wrong. ''' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:33, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::Suffering and Rotting flesh will NOT score kills. you have 7 members basically out of action for 2 seconds, who can all be easily interrupted. Healing is only really one 1 person, as your spiek has qucik recharge, and is only real thing it has over other spike builds - which will not keep you up. ..LJ.. 15:52, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::More Defence D: Fox007 11:15, 1 February 2009 (EST) Discord spike is terrible. That is all. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:49, 1 February 2009 (EST) :like ym — Skakid Rally- kupo! 13:51, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::o dis Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:35, 1 February 2009 (EST) Btw, this doesnt do enough damage to kill a 60AL guy in his caster set. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:35, 1 February 2009 (EST) :85 from IV, 550 from Discords. Thus; fucking lol'd. That's quite pathetic --'› Srs Beans ' 16:39, 1 February 2009 (EST)